


No matter what, I will save you

by eldercunningbro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro
Summary: Yoshiko will do anything to protect Ruby, and that includes repeating the same month over and over just to save her.





	No matter what, I will save you

Yoshiko lay on the wet ground and looked up at the bleak grey sky. She couldn't feel the chill of the water, as the pain that wracked her body took over any other feeling.

She knew well enough after countless timelines that the pain she felt wasn't physical. After all her body was just a vessel and her real soul was in the gem that she held in her hand.

Bruises and scratches would have been easier to handle she often thinks to herself. The pain she felt was different to breaking a bone or falling over, she felt it throughout her soul, the dispair crawling through her as it attacked every insecurity and anxiety the girl had.

As Yoshiko jerked in pain, a small hand wrapped itself around hers and held it tight.

The owner of the hand was Ruby Kurosawa, the whole reason Yoshiko was in this situation in the first place.

Memories resurfaced in Yoshikos' mind. Her first day at Uranohoshi High, how friendly Ruby was to her and how she was her only friend. The only person who didn't think she was weird but actually thought she was cool.

Another memory of being caught by a witch. How she thought she was going to die, but then her saviour with red pigtails and a pink dress saved her life.

She remembered watching Ruby train as a magical girl, feeling amazement as she beat down witch after witch.

Then the worst memory. Watching Ruby fight the exact witch they had just faced, only to watch her die in the process.

That's when Yoshiko made her wish to Kyuubey. When her whole life changed and was never the same again.

"I want to redo my first encounter with Ruby. But this time, instead of her protecting me, I want to become strong enough to protect her!"

Her wish was granted and she found herself repeating the same month over and over to try and save her precious Ruby.

It was probably after the 20th timeline that she had realised she had fallen in love with Ruby. Yet she still had to watch her die or turn into a witch over and over again. It never got any easier and her heart still broke after each try.

A drop of rain landing on the girls cheek brought her back in the moment and as Yoshiko looked back at the girl holding her hand, she gave her a weak smile.

"Do you have any grief seeds?"

The red-haired girl answered with a painful look and a shake of the head.

Yoshiko looked back up at the sky and let out a hoarse laugh.

She spoke softly to Ruby, "Let's become witches together. The demon witch Yohane with her little demon Ruby."

A tear rolled down the dark-haired girls face as she carried on to speak, "There's so much evil and bad in this world Ruby, let's destroy it all until there is nothing left. We will destroy and destroy until there are no more traces of sadness or despair. All that will be left is dust."

The girl swallowed deeply and let out a small sob before hearing a small clink to her side.

She turned quickly in shock and saw Ruby holding a small black grief seed over Yoshiko's soul gem. All she could do was gasp as she watched her once black soul gem turn back to a rich purple colour.

Ruby smiled at her, "I'm so sorry Yoshiko, I lied earlier; I did have one grief seed left."

Even though the pain of the despair through her soul had disappeared, a new pain of heartbreak erupted throughtout Yoshiko.

"Why..." Yoshikos' voice cracked, "Why did you use it on me!?"

Ruby could only smile knowingly, "Because you can do something I can't. I know you can travel back in time Yoshiko. You can change history, so it doesn't end like this, right?"

The dark-haired girl could only nod gently as an answer. Her mind still in shock.

Rubys' smile broke down and she began to cry, " Please save me from my stupidity. Please don't let me get fooled by Kyuubey. Please just save me from this fate."

Yoshiko shot up and sat forward, "I promise Ruby! No matter what, I will always save you! No matter how many times I have to try, no matter how difficult it is, I will always save you!"

Ruby smiled and opened her mouth to speak before a wave of pain hit her and she withered on the ground. Yoshiko rushed towards her and held her close.

"I know I'm being selfish but please do one more thing for me."

"Of course!" Yoshiko replied.

"I don't want to become a witch. There are so many awful sad things in the world, but there are things worth protecting too. Don't let me be the thing to destroy it all."

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes tight, tears falling down her cheeks and her lip quivering.She knew what Ruby was implying and she didn't agree with it, but she couldn't say no. She gave Ruby a quick nod, unable to look her in the eye.

She put the small girl carefully on the ground and stroked her face softly. As Ruby shook in pain, she quickly transformed into her magical girl outfit.

She reached into her shield and pulled out one of her guns slowly. She didn't want to do this, she couldn't but she had no choice.

She sobbed even harder as she held up her weapon and whispered, "I'm so sorry Ruby..."

A gunshot rang throughtout the distance followed by a heart-wrenching scream of despair.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writing is terrible but this wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it down so I hope you enjoyed my YohaRuby angst.


End file.
